Fireworks
by RebellionLies
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't the only one with fame to his name, and a scar to boot. Sixth year, Lysandra Tate had joined forces with the infamous Weasley twins in her second year, but with the threat of renewed Death Eater activity, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it's clear that her sixth year will be anything but smooth. And that's just the way she likes it. FredxOC eventually.
1. A Chance Meeting

**AN: This is my first uploaded story, I suppose. I've been working on some other, much more serious works, but for the moment, I figured something light-hearted would do. Maybe with enough feedback, I won't actually abandon this, as I do with most of my other works, so please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did.**

Happy** reading!**

From where she sat in one of the many couches in the Hogwarts library, Lysandra Tate could hear laughter echoing through the halls. In fact, so loud was it that Madam Pince knocked over her cup of tea and leapt from her seat, muttering something about those "blasted Weasley twins," before hurrying from the library. The girl set down her copy of _Gorglan's Guide to Gnomes,_ and stood, glancing casually around the library. A few Ravenclaws were murmuring amongst themselves, and even a bushy haired Gryffindor, that Hermoine Granger, could be spotted, huddled over a massive book, but none payed attention to the small witch.

Stepping lightly, she hopped the chains that separated the Restricted Section from the rest of the library. Hovering her fingers over the spines of the books, the girl finally selected two large tomes from the shelves and shoved them into her bag.

A small explosion rocked the school, and the large chandelier hanging over Madam Pince's desk clinked as is shook.

"Shit," she muttered to herself.

She made her way back to the armchair she had previously occupied, and snatched up _Gorglan's Guide to Gnomes,_ snapping it shut and tossing it onto a random shelf. Straightening her green and silver tie, she left the library, offering a sympathetic smile to Madam Pince as the professor strode back in, her glasses askew. The young witch hurried up staircases and past classrooms until she found the spot she was looking for.

In the South hallway on the twelfth floor, stood a statue of a knight, sword in hand, and mask firmly shut. She had discovered him quite by accident in her second year, having tripped over Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, while trying to flee from the dreaded caretaker himself.

* * *

_She landed on her bum, her hand flying back to catch herself before her head smacked into the base of the statue, and she accidentally pressed the "T" at the end of "The Knight." The statue had stepped from his place and stood aside as the bricks behind him had pulled away, revealing a small room, in which sat two fiery-haired twin boys. Taking a fearful glance back into the yellow, gleaming eyes of Mrs. Norris, she had leapt in without a second thought, the bricks sliding back into place with an ominous scraping. _

_"Hullo," the one on her left spoke up. "I'm Fred." _

_"-And I'm George." _

_"-How'd you find our spot?" _

_Lysandra stared back and forth between the pair, rubbing her eyes before responding, "I'm Lysandra." She murmured to them, noticing the red and gold ties that clashed awfully with their hair. _

_"Well-" George said, looking down at a slip of creased parchment in his lap._

_"-You're very lucky-"_

_"-You just missed Filch-"_

_"-But he's still out in the hall, so you might as well stick around."_

_Hesitantly, she took a seat on the stone floor, peering at the paper in the boys' laps. Something wiggled on it, and she raised her eyebrows. "What is it you have there?" The boys grinned at each other, and then at the girl._

_"This here's the _Marauder's Map!_" They spoke simultaneously. _

_"We nicked it from Filch last month in detention." _

_Leaning closer, she could see that it was indeed a map, a map of the whole school! "Wow," she breathed, noticing the tiny footprints and their labels wandering about the school. _

_"Hey! You're a Slytherin, aren't you?" Fred spoke up._

_She met his gaze evenly, "I am." _

_"'Clever and ambitious,'" George quoted, eyes flicking back and forth between his brother and and the Slytherin witch, seemingly having a silent conversation with his twin. "We may just have a proposition for you, Sunny."_

* * *

It had been nearly four years since she had joined forces with the twins, she reminisced, a bit sadly. They were in their sixth year and were well-known about the school as the trouble-making geniuses.

"Oi! Quit your daydreaming and open it up!" The Slytherin girl's head shot up and her fingers depressed the letter. The twins were strolling down the halls, trying and failing at looking inconspicuous. Floating a little ways behind them and blowing raspberries, was Peeves, the mentally unstable poltergeist. Lysandra's eyes widened, and as soon as they got close enough, she grabbed the sleeves of their robes and shoved them into the small room, quickly climbing in behind them, hearing a demented cackle as the Knight slid slowly back into place.

"Peeves," George muttered, "I didn't even notice him. I wonder how they'll keep him from wreaking havoc on the tournament…"

The _Tri-Wizard Tournament_ had been announced at supper just a few nights ago, along with the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, also looking to compete for the Cup. Fred and George had been in an outrage when it was announced that only students seventeen and older were allowed to put their names in, being only a few months shy of their seventeenth birthdays. Of course the conniving duo had come up with a plan, enlisting Lee Jordan and Sunny Tate as their help; and despite her misgivings about the solidity of their idea, Sunny decided to just roll her eyes and go along with it.

Fred grinned, looking at the thoughtful witch expectantly. But instead of smiling, her brows pulled down into a frown as she regarded the pair sat before her.

"You lot are absolutely hopeless, you know that, right?" She muttered disapprovingly as she saw all the dirt on their faces, "It's a bloody miracle you didn't get caught! The amount of dirt on your faces is a neon sign of guilt." She threw a handkerchief at them as she pulled the two books from her satchel. One of them, she set aside, placing it in her lap. The other one, she opened up, turning pages until she found 64, the header reading "Aging Potions."

"You're brilliant, Sunny."

"-And have we mentioned beautiful too?"

"-And clever-"

"-And selfless-"

"-And perfect-"

"-And amazing-"

"-And beautiful-"

"Oh, shut it, you're repeating yourselves now." She snapped, but her eyes twinkled, "And I believe you forgot kind?"

"Oh!" Wailed Fred.

George threw his arms around her middle, clinging to the smaller witch, "We've insulted her!"

"-Forgot 'kind!'" Fred cried, copying George.

"We'll be sent to the dungeons!"

"No supper!"

"No bedtime story."

Rolling her eyes, Sunny waited until the pair got over their dramatics and let go of her.

A grinding of stone alerted the trio to someone else entering the little room. Sunny stiffened, but the twins just grinned in anticipation as the bricks opened up to reveal none other than Lee Jordan. He surveyed the lot and bowed with a flourish before dropping to the floor to lounge beside George.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our potions master himself?" Fred laughed.

Lee shrugged, motioning to the book, "Pass her here." Fred and George immediately leapt up and grabbed Sunny instead, pulling her off the floor and dropping her into Lee's lap; the book flying into the opposite corner of the room in the process.

"You gits!" Sunny yelped, crawling off of Lee and back to her place. The twins were cackling in glee as she picked up the book and knocked them each over the head with it before tossing it to Lee.

"It's page 64." She grumbled.

Lee flipped the pages, finding 64, and slid his fingers across the pages until he found the right one. His eyebrows raised as he mouthed the ingredients to himself, and a slow smile spread across his lips as he looked up at the trio.

"Looks like we'll be paying Snape's stores a little visit."


	2. The Plan

"Where could we brew it, do y'think?" Sunny asked the twins. They were walking down the hallway to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Hogwart's newest addition, Professor Moody.

"Not Myrtle's bathroom, that's for sure." George responded thoughtfully, a hand rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah," Fred groaned, "Godric knows ickle Ronnie blew that one for us."

Sunny thought back to that incident. Polyjuice potion had been found in the pipes coming from her bathroom after the "Golden Trio" had brewed some in their second year, a rather amateur attempt at trying to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was. It hadn't ended well for Hermoine Granger either. Sunny had caught a glimpse of her as she was rushed to the Hospital Wing: hair, whiskers, and even a tail! Worst of all though, was that Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was now kept under stricter surveillance by teachers, and no longer an option for many of the twins' devious plans.

"Well the Knight's Nook isn't an option either," Sunny frowned, "We may have all fit in there with ease when we were twelve, but with all the ingredients and the cauldron, there'll be no space. Not to mention ventilation; the recipe calls for Cordswhip Root, and that stuff stinks to high heaven."

"Good thing it's right quick to brew," Fred said, noticing a small group of Gryffindor's trickling into the Great Hall, no doubt to put their names into the cup.

As the trio turned around a corner, Sunny smacked into something hard and fell backwards. Above her stood Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, Xander Lofthouse, and Miles Bletchley.

"Watch it, blood-traitor bitch!" Lofthouse snarled at her, but Flint snapped his hand out, grabbing Xander's shoulder.

"Now, now, Xander. Don't be rude to our friend," his smile was sickeningly sweet as he extended a hand out to help Sunny up. Sunny ignored his proffered hand, standing on her own, and glancing at the twins beside her. Both seemed to be seething, but knew that they were outnumbered and outmatched. Flint's eyes wandered over her brazenly as he nodded to himself. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon, Lysandra."

Sunny pressed her lips together, pushing past her housemates and dragging Fred and George along towards DADA.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

"Are you okay, Sunny?"

"What a perverted prat!"

"Asshole."

"Git."

"Honest though," Fred said quietly, "Has he bothered you before?" She ducked her head, her face turning red.

"Uh- no, no he hasn't." Fred's eyebrows pulled together, and his gaze swivelled immediately to his twin. George looked thoughtful, Sunny was clearly lying; the girl was absolutely wretched at it, taking way too long to answer and with the tell-tale blush of shame. The pair conversed with their eyes, trying not to alert the small Slytherin, and at last shook their heads, deciding to converse more freely back in the safety of the Gryffindor tower.

Professor Moody's class was an interesting one, to say the least. Within the first day, he was showing his students the Unforgivable Curses, and promising to try out a few by next week. Sunny was uncomfortable around him, and even the twins could understand why. He had shouted at them while in his office grabbing their textbooks, for passing a Puking Pastille to Lee. Turned the other way _and_ through a wall, he'd seen it. When he called on Sunny to answer one of his questions, she squirmed in her seat, before reluctantly admitting the answer. If the twins noticed anything off about her behaviour, they kept it to themselves.

From DADA, the trio split up, with the twins heading off to Muggle Studies with the Hufflepuffs, and Sunny taking Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Sunny offered a smile and a wave before disappearing around a corner to make her way to McGonagall's class.

On her way, she passed a familiar tapestry, labelled as "The Defeat of Feller's Dune." Halting before it curiously, she studied the woven characters, noticing a dog in the corner. Realizing the time, Sunny made a mental note to come back after supper to explore her hunch further.

Transfiguration passed by mostly without incident, Sunny's wand was cherry, with a unicorn tail hair, providing her with a rather distinct talent for Transfiguration and duelling.

At dinner, Hogwarts was joined once more by the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, both schools haughtily taking their places at their tables of choice. It didn't miss Sunny's notice that more of the Durmstrang students tended to gravitate towards the Slytherin table. The Beauxbatons girls were less picky, but did seem more in numbers with the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore's speech was short, reminding the students of their day-count until the names were chosen, and warning once more about the age-line. At this, his eyes seemed to twinkle, directed at the two red-headed twins at the Gryffindor table. Sunny snuck a glance back at them, seeing that they seemed in light-hearted discussion about something. Around Sunny at the Slytherin table sat Adrian Pucey, Theodore Nott, Arabella Finch, Terrence Higgs, and Nia Goldsworth. Terrence was telling Theo and Nia a joke about some Muggle in London, while Adrian and Arabella seemed deep in conversation.

"Hey, Sunny, you're helping those Weasley twins try and enter the Cup, aren't you?" Adrian paused from his conversation to speak to her. Arabella and Theo both raised their heads to look at her curiously.

"I suppose I am, yes," Sunny said, "Are you planning on entering?" Adrian had turned seventeen over the summer, being a year ahead of her.

Adrian's forehead crinkled, "I'm still deciding."

Arabella gave him a nudge and smirk, "C'mon, show your Gryffindor side." His response was to roll his eyes and put his arm around her, giving her straight, dark hair a tug.

Quite suddenly, food began appearing on the table: stews, pot-pies, casseroles, and huge plates of meat and vegetables. The discussion was put on hold as everyone helped themselves to the feast, pouring pumpkin juice and tucking into their meals.

"So, what's your plan with your Weasleys?" Nia asked excitedly. Nia was a pretty girl, curvier than most, with light brown hair, and grey-blue eyes. It was she and Arabella who were Sunny's closest Slytherin friends, the two girls always providing humour with their razor sharp wit and undying loyalty. They were also roomed with Daphne Greengrass, and Amy Frome, the latter two being sweet, but more distant than the three friends.

Sunny's lips turned up as she turned to her friend, "It's a daft plan, and they'll never pull it off, so I shan't tell you." She offered with a sly smirk. Nia made a face and flicked some mash potatoes into Sunny's pumpkin juice, knowing full-well that the smaller witch would tell her later on when they were somewhere more private. Theo leaned over and gazed into her cup apprehensively, eyeing the floating bit of potatoes with disgust.

After dinner, the group made their way down to the dungeons, observing an intensely silent match of Wizard's Chess between Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini before heading up to their dorms to work on homework and get ready to sleep.

"The Defeat of Feller's Dune" didn't even cross Sunny's mind as she dropped off to sleep.


End file.
